Travel of Misfortune - Ianthony Fanfiction
by Lotta Hecox
Summary: Ian is worried, if he never gets a girlfriend. He needs someone else to his side, besides Anthony. In one episode of Ian is Bored, they finally know what will make Ian happy again. Travelling to another country, Finland! Travel to the Nordic countries, however, did not turn out to be completely troublefree. Hope you like it! WARNING! There might be some dirty gay stuff.. XD
1. What am I doing?

Chapter 1

Anthony's POV:

It was a hot day of June. I was in the recording studio with Ian, and we were recording our new Smosh song. I was really excited and focused on doing what I was supposed to. Unlike Ian. He was nervous, and his hands were shaking. I knew that something was wrong, and it has been for a while now. I saw him squeezing his hands together time after time when he was trying to do a little rap for the song. First, I thought it was just the rapping. Ian wasn't that rapper type of a person. He likes singing more, but this time he wanted to try something else. I let him try, but it seemed it didn't really work out.  
When he failed the rapping part again, I saw in his blue eyes something I really was worry about. He looked straight at me with a desperate face. He removed the headphones, and he started walking towards the door. I looked at him behind the glass wall that separated the two rooms from each other. When he came to the room where I was, he sat down on a black couch, and put his head in his sweaty hands. His face was a little red colored, but it wasn't a surprise. He was trying so hard on that part. "Hey man… Umm.. I clearly can see there's something wrong.. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, trying not to be too pushy. "I.. I just can't rap, you know.." Ian said quietly, and stood up. "I think we are done for today.." he continued with a little fake smile on his perfectly shaped lips. I knew that wasn't his real smile. I've known him for so long to know that. "Yeah, I think we're done. It's not too late to get some pizza, so let's go! And when we arrive home, you are going to explain everything to me. Without lies, okay?" I said ruffling his light brown hair. By the way, Ian's haircut is the cutest haircut ever! I just sometimes like it too much, so I cover it up with all the bowl haircut jokes.  
Ian nodded calmly, placed his hair back on the bowl-shape, and took my hand. I was surprised by the sudden touch of him. He has never held my hand… Our hands fitted perfectly together, and it made me shiver a little. I hope Ian didn't feel it, because that would be a bit embarrassing. We don't usually hold hands, so why now?

Ian's POV:

When I took Anthony's hand, I really didn't know what I was doing. My hands were all sweaty, and most of all, we don't usually do that. He might think it's a little bit gay or something. When we got to the elevator, that was just few steps away from the studio's door, I pulled my hand away. I felt really awkward, and I saw a little shade of pink appearing on my best friend's cheeks.  
We got out of the building, and walked to my blue Subaru. I needed to wash it someday, it looked dirty as hell. I sat on the driver's side, and Anthony sat right next to me. I haven't said anything on our way to my car, neither did him. There was a bit of an awkward silence going on for a while, until I opened my mouth. "I'm sorry.. I.. I just" I stuttered. Anthony gave me a huge smile, and a little cute laugh. I loved when he laughed from the bottom of his heart. "You silly! You took my hand, and that's it. Friends do it all the time", he said tapping my head softly. I couldn't break his gaze, it was hypnotizing. His soft, warm brown eyes smiled shyly for me, I shook my head, and turned away. Anthony obviously wasn't mad for me about what I did, but I still felt I did something wrong. Maybe I should forget about this, and move on. I don't even get it - why am I worrying about such a stupid thing? If Anthony didn't want me to hold his hand, why didn't he pull his hand away from mine?

Hey guys!

The first chapter is now completed, yay! Sorry, if it was a short

chapter, but I hope you liked it! Feel free to give any suggestions

and feedback about the story, and comments are more than in my wishes!

See ya in the next chapter! :33

- Lotta Hecox


	2. Outsider

Chapter 2

Ian's POV:

We finally arrived home from the pizza place. It was almost 10:45 pm when I looked at the simple clock, hanging on my living room's wall. Anthony came right behind me, carrying the still warm pizza box. "I still need to do one thing quickly", Anthony said with his regular voice. "Yes, sure, but don't take too long, or the pizza will be cold!" I said like I was his mother. He smiled, gave the box to me and walked to his room. He didn't shut the door, so maybe he was texting to someone. When he left, I took a slice of our pepperoni-pizza, and started thinking about what happened today. Anthony would definitely interrogate me. That was sure.  
_I think when Melanie broke up with me, I started to avoid girls for some reason. Anthony has tried to find a girlfriend for me, but that's not how it should go. I should be independent, and do it myself. But sometimes I'm just too pussy to do that… Sometimes talking to girls is like going to another dimension for me. I forget how to form words, because I'm amazed what I'm seeing with my eyes. It's not fair, that Anthony is so good with girls, and he isn't even trying to be! That's mostly what happened with Melanie. I just couldn't treat her right. I wasn't able to give her more of my time, because of Smosh_. "How stupid am I", I said quietly, but just loud enough for Anthony to hear. He stood behind me, looking at me very questionably. "What was that?" he said, with a grin on his face. "Uh, forget about it. It was nothing", I said, trying to smile a little. "I just forgot my lyrics to the recording studio, that's it", I continued. I bet Anthony could see that I lied. "Okay, if you are sure", he said, walking to the opposite side of the table, and sitting down. He also took a slice of pizza, and took a bite of it. Couple seconds later, he was acting to have a foodgasm, and I laughed at him. "After years of doing that, you are not cheesed off of it!" I barely could say from between my laughter. Anthony totally knew how to make me smile. I think that's part of why he's my best friend, and will always be.

Anthony's POV:

When we were done with the pizza, I thought it was the time for Ian to tell me what was going on. I wanted to help my best friend, when it seemed he was in a trouble of some kind. "Ian, I want you to tell me what's wrong? You seemed so weird today at the recording studio. You weren't _you_. And I know exactly who you are, man! I want to help you, because I don't want you to get depressed or anything. So.. Would it be possible for you to tell me what's going on?" I said slowly. I was really worried about Ian. "I don't know, Ant… Sometimes it just feels like I'm an outsider when Melanie left me. And you have Kalel, and your channel with her. Sometimes I just want someone near me, someone who understands", he said, trying to hold tears. "But I'm here with you, and I always will", I said calmly. I didn't want to give a wrong image. "You don't understand. I want a girl, who could actually love me because of who I am, not because of my fame", Ian said. He couldn't hold the tears any longer. They fell from his beautiful eyes, down his a bit blushed cheeks, and finally ending their journey dropping on his gray t-shirt he was wearing. "Don't cry man! Everything is going to be alright. I promise", I said, trying to calm him down. I went sitting on his sort of beige couch, and tapped the other seat next to me. Ian understood, and came to sit there. I putted my left arm around him, and hugged him. He let his head fall on my shoulder, and he cried a little more. "Shh...", I said, "I got you." "Thanks, Anthony. You just made my day a little better", Ian whispered. I didn't say anything. No words were needed.  
After couple minutes just sitting there Ian was getting really tired. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned widely. "I think I should go to sleep", he said giving me a little, cute smile. I shivered a little, he was so perfect! "Yeah, you should. Tomorrow we need to film the new Ian is Bored, so prepare yourself! You always look kinda tired in those", I smiled, giving Ian one more hug. He felt good in my arms. He was couple inches shorter than me, so he felt like he was a girl. Ian was also really thin, so it made the vision even more clear. "Good night", Ian said softly. "Good night", I answered, ending the best moment of my life.

So that's it, chapter 2!  
Just a couple words of my writing schedule. I'm trying  
to write every other day, if it is fine for you. I also found out, someone  
already followed my story! Yay! Thank you :33 Also, I'm from Finland so  
English isn't my native language. I'm sorry if it sometimes bogs down,  
so don't care about that, okay? :DD Feel free to leave comments and suggestions  
down below, see you in the next chapter, right?

Lotta Hecox


	3. Key to everything

Ian's POV:

I didn't go straight to sleep. I took a hot shower, because it helps me to get sleep better. I had an interesting day, but somehow, I didn't want to think about it anymore. So I started to hum my favorite songs, like I usually do when I'm taking a shower.  
When I was done, I putted a towel around the lower half of me, and silently walked to my room, and closed the door. My hair looked really messy, but it didn't mind. I quickly dressed my pajamas on, and crawled to my king-sized bed. It seemed so stupid to sleep alone in that big bed. I closed my eyes, wishing, I would have beautiful dreams.  
But I was totally wrong.

_I am in a small room. There's no furniture, or other people. There are no doors, or windows at all. It's almost perfectly silent, if you don't count the heavy breath of mine. I can't see at all, I can only feel the cold walls surrounding me. My heart is pounding really fast, like it wants to come out of my chest. Then, suddenly, I hear a very loud scream. A girl is screaming my name over, and over, and over again. "Ian, Ian! Please, help me! Save me Ian!" Then, it starts to get very hot. Literally. Flames are surrounding me, and there's no way out. I'm trapped, and the flames are getting closer and closer… _

"WAKE UP IAN!" I heard my best friend yelling. When I opened my eyes, I raised my hand on my forehead that was all sweaty. I noticed I was breathing really fast. "Uhm, yeah?" I said frightened. "You scared the firetruck out of me! Why the heck were you screaming?!" Anthony said sounding very worried. "I was screaming?" I said dubiously. "Yeah, very, VERY loud", Anthony said acting to be very mad at me. He didn't have his pajamas on anymore, so I gladly didn't wake him up. "I… I think I had a nightmare…" I stuttered. "Oh.. That's why you were screaming. What did you see?" he asked, and came to sit next to me on my bed. "I don't really remember anymore… But I was in a dark room, and it had no way out… Then there were flames everywhere, and I was trapped", I explained. Anthony hugged me softly and had a little grin on his face. "Oh, but don't worry. You're safe now!" he said happily, taking my hand. "Now we seriously need to eat something, I'm STARVING!" he said laughing, standing up, and pulling me behind him to the kitchen. "You can make us something, while I take a shower!" I laughed, and ran to the bathroom. I left Anthony stand there with the world's stupidest face ever. He wasn't a good cook, everyone knew that.

When I came back to the kitchen, Anthony was pouring me some flakes in a bowl with orange stripes. He grabbed the milk jug from the fridge, as I sat down to the table. "You lazy-ass!" he said grinning. "Here's your cereals!" he said, serving the bowl in front of me. I grinned a little bit, and started slowly eating. Anthony got himself a bowl of cereals too, and sat facing me. He was rolling his spoon among the bowl, and looked at the table. "So, what are we going to do on today's Ian is Bored- episode? Do you have any ideas?" he said looking at me with his deep, brown eyes. Lately it's been really busy writing the new Smosh script, so I didn't really have time to think about anything else. "Well… I saw this tweet on Twitter, where some fans suggested us to learn to speak some foreign language, you know what I mean?" I stuttered, hoping, my suggestion wouldn't be rejected. I thought it was a pretty good idea!

Anthony nodded slowly, and had a smile on his face. "That's a pretty damn good idea! I think we should make that happen! But did they say anything about the language? I mean, is there some special language those guys wanted us to learn?" he said looking at me very questionably. "Umm.. They didn't actually suggest any specific language, but for their pleasure, I think we should do one of the world's hardest languages. It would be really funny!" I said, giving a little smile to my best friend. I really didn't know much of languages, so I thought we should go, and search from the amazing world of Internet.

We walked to the computer in Anthony's room, and he typed to Google: '_the world's hardest languages'. _There was a page that had listed the hardest languages in the world, so Anthony clicked it. On the top of the list there were languages like Korean, Japanese, Chinese and Greek, but there was one language that we paid attention the most. Finnish. I have heard of Finnish language, and I think it sounds like the Finns are singing all the time. That would be a good choice, I thought out loud. "What? What would be a good choice?" Anthony asked. "Finnish. I think it's an interesting language. We should try to speak that!" I replied, looking at Anthony's suspicious face. "Yeah… Sure", he stuttered.

Anthony's POV:

It was about noon when I grabbed the camera, and brought it to Ian, who was sitting on the sofa, looking really excited. "Is it time for filming?" He grinned. I nodded, and sat next to him. We had searched some information of Finnish, and picked couple random words we translated via Google Translator. Finnish sounded really hard, when I heard it for the first time. Ian had some kind of interest to the whole country, and he seriously wanted to go there sometime. I really didn't know anything about Finland, but I didn't mind.

Ian took the camera from my hands, and we started recording. I think it is fun to film Ian is Bored- episodes, 'cause we don't need to keep a straight face through the whole thing. "Hey guys, and welcome to another episode of Ian is Bored!" Ian started as usually. Then he turned the camera straight at me. "So, today we are actually delivering your wishes!" I said smiling. "We are going to learn one foreign language! How does it sound to you, Anthony?" Ian said. "I'm a little scared. I think I just pooped in my pants.." I said with a fake sad-face. Ian shook his head, grinning. "The language we are going to learn today is…" Ian said dramatically, again turning the camera to me. "FINNISH!" I yelled to the camera, sounding really extra energetic. Ian nodded, and said: "We have Google Translator here helping us, so let's start, shall we?"

After a bunch of epic fails, giggles, typing mistakes and having fun with the camera, Ian looked at me, after when I shut the camera. "I think we should take a break", he said with a little sparkle in his magically blue eyes. "But I thought we were done?" I said. I really had no idea what Ian was meaning with that phrase. "Yeah, sure we are. But like a vacation to somewhere.. I would like to go somewhere, see the world! All I have ever seen in my life is the same, old and boring Sacramento! I think we should take a break from Smosh for a while… We have such a big projects coming, so why not have a little fun for a change? I don't mean Smosh isn't fun, but.. I need something else to my life. Something else besides working 24/7 with Smosh stuff…" he stuttered.

"Okay… But who will do all the Smosh stuff then? We can't work it when we are out of town!" I said, little bit too loud. Ian looked me with a rejected face. "Fine then! We don't need to go anywhere! Just fuck off, okay!?" Ian yelled at me. Why is he yelling at me? "Please, Ian, don't be mad! Of course I want to take a break and everything.. But now doesn't feel like the right time for that!" I said, grabbing Ian from his blue Tomahawk shirt's sleeve. "Don't touch me!" he screamed, got up, and speed walked to the tiny hallway looking really pissed.

"Ian! Dude, wait!" I said loudly when he left. He was standing in front of the door of his room, like he was waiting for me to come after him. "Ian.." I said quietly, and he turned around. His blue eyes looked terrifying, I could sense the tension of the situation. I had a strange feeling going through my body, from toes to the top of my head. It felt really good. Ian looked so vulnerable standing there, looking straight to my soul through my eyes. Then the weird thoughts hit me. I suddenly felt something for Ian, I haven't felt before.

Am I gay? I just can't be… I have Kalel and.. I had no more time left, until I noticed Ian was much closer to me, than he was couple seconds ago. I just couldn't help myself. I bended closer to him, and felt his soft lips touching mine. I noticed Ian back up a little, but not breaking the kiss. He was pulling me closer to him, and when he did, I felt shivers rushing through my body. I opened my mouth for a little, and Ian took his chances. Our tongues touching romantically, my hands rushing through Ian's back, and his hands wrapped around my waist. That moment was amazing, and I felt like I would explode from the taste of him.

Feeling his tiny body in my arms, his beard sticking my neck, as he was kissing it, and his heavy breathing, made me wanting more. Ian whispered to my ear: "Ant… I.. I love you." I kissed him on the lips one more time, making the kiss so intense, I had to break it. "I love you too, little guy", I said ruffling his wonderful, a little messed up hair. He was so handsome! "I don't really know what just happened…" Ian said with a grin on his face. "Me neither… But it doesn't matter. It felt awesome. I've never felt so good kissing anyone", I said, thinking about what I was saying. Slowly going through the happenings of couple last minutes, I realized I was doing something completely wrong. "Kalel.." I said quietly, looking down to the beige carpet. "Yeah.. I know. I didn't make you do anything, remember that", Ian said winking at me. "Yes, I know that", I said, barely out loud. Ian hugged me and whispered: "Don't worry, it won't happen again." When he said that, my mood fell from hundred percent down to twenty percent. "Yeah, It won't", I said trying really bad to fake a smile. Ian hated me.. He didn't want me… What have I done?

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 – finally done!  
Sorry for not posting for a long time, 'cause I had lots of  
other things to do. I'll make it up to you! I also tried to make this chapter  
a little longer, so it would make it up to you guys! I luv you! :33**

**Lotta Hecox**


	4. Bruises of lifetime

Ian's POV:

It was the next morning, morning after our new experiment. I couldn't tell what had happened, I could only say Anthony and I had kissed, but that's it. It felt so right and wrong at the same time. It felt like cheating, but who was I cheating? No one.

I ruffled my light brown hair, and yawned widely. I had a great dream for a while. I've seen a lot of nightmares, especially in recent nights for some reason, so it was good to have some normal dreams for a change. I heard that Anthony was up. I heard the bathroom door open and close couple of times. I got up from my bed, rubbed my eyes, and walked to the door. Anthony was flipping through the TV channels, looking really tired. "Hey man!" I said happily, trying not to remind him about yesterday. He didn't answer anything, just slowly took a breath, and turned around to face me. I shocked right away, when I saw his eyes. They were all puffy from crying, reddish, and swollen. "Oh Anthony.. What happened?" I asked terrified, sitting next to him. He gave me a hug, but still didn't say anything.

When his arms were around me, I could feel his breathing starting to slow down, as his heart beats. I was still really worried about what happened, so I pulled gently away from the warm body and tried really hard not to start crying too. I'm really sensitive person, so I almost every time start crying when someone else is crying, even I didn't know the reason. "You know, you can tell me anything?" I said, putting my right hand on his forearm. "I… Umm… Ian, I…" he stuttered quietly. "Just say it man", I said, trying to be understanding. "Well, I… It's really hard for me to say this, but… Ian… I think Smosh is over", he said, and then burst into tears. I was just sitting there. I couldn't say anything. I just was. "Wait, what? Anthony, you can't say that! Smosh isn't ending! We can't let our fans down. You can't let _me _down!" I said, starting to cry as well. I took my hand away from him, and buried my head to my hands, breathing heavily, like someone was chasing me in a dark alleyway. "Kalel got a job from Maine, so we are moving there. I don't want to break up with her. She said that if I'm not coming, she's still going. So…" Anthony said sounding really sad. I bet it was really hard for him to say it out loud. He knew I would be pissed – again. "What the fuck man? You are kidding me right!? This is some really douchey joke, and you are laughing at me being so stupid, right? There's no way in HELL I'm gonna let you move in freaking Maine! It's so fucking far away!" I yelled, being really mad at him. "Yesterday you knew you were moving! You kissed me and made me feel good as fuck, and now you are moving away! You ruined my freaking life Anthony!" I started crying even harder, tears dropping to my beige colored carpet, forming little different kind of shapes. "Why are you doing this to me Anthony? Why are you doing this!?"  
"I'm sorry Ian… I know it's hard for us both, and… I don't want to lose Kalel. I love her! But it doesn't mean that I don't love you, or that I don't care about what's happening to Smosh. That just isn't possible anymore, if I'm moving to other side of the country. I want you to know that what happened yesterday was something weird. I liked it too much, 'cause I'm not gay. I love Kalel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her! She's everything I need. It sucks ass to leave you, Ian. You'll always be my best friend, but I need to move", Anthony explained. I probably heard less than even a half of his sentences, but I didn't care. Anthony wanted to move away from me. He wanted to abandon me, leave me alone, crying myself to sleep every night, because he wasn't here. "Whatever, man. It's your life. Do whatever you want. I don't care. Let's remove our account from You Tube, let's forget everything that happened between us. Let's just forget everything, okay? You are moving to Maine with Kalel, I'm staying in Sacramento all by myself, eating crappy food again or…" I said pissed, and then stopping at the point when I realized what I was saying. Crap… There's no way out anymore. Anthony is going to ask anyways… "Or what?" he said, like I knew he was going to. I squeezed my knees lightly, hoping Anthony wouldn't notice.

"I've been.. Well, I've been really depressed every time you left my house, when we had no Smosh stuff. You went to Kalel's place for a while, and then came back. I easily handled that, 'cause I knew you weren't so far away. But that time, when you went to Tokyo with her… I was seriously dying in here. I was so depressed during your vacation, I started starving myself. I started running again, and I lost ten pounds of weight. I felt like it wasn't enough, so I started cutting myself. It made me feel little better for some reason, so I kept going. I haven't told you anything about that time. Once, I was in the bathroom and… My sister, Lauren, was in my house for a visit. And she noticed I've been there for a while, and she came to the door asking, if I was okay. I didn't lock the door, so she came in and saw what I had done to myself. My hands were covered in blood, and she started screaming at me.. She called the ambulance, and it didn't take long when they came, and helped me… I cut my self so deep in the veins, that the blood didn't want stop coming… They putted five stiches to my hands… And I still have marks there, but you haven't paid any attention to them", I told him. Anthony's face was expressionless, he's eyes were blank and his hands were shaking.

"I… I… I did it to you… I made you do those… It's my fault… My fault… Everything… Ian… I'm so sorry… I didn't want leave you… I didn't know you were so unhappy. You covered it up so well, I didn't see that you were in so much pain… Ian, why? Why did you do that? Why… You hurt yourself… Ian, why…" Anthony said stuttering. It was hard for him to form full sentence, I saw he was in shock. He was paler than normally and he's pupils were expanded. "I felt so left out when you had Kalel and all of my friends are dating. I don't have anyone, and it feels like crap sometimes. When you are away, there's no one I can lean to, there's no one I can talk to about my concerns, there's no one to wrap around my arms when I'm feeling cold, or I need comfort. When I want to watch a movie, it feels bad to not have anyone besides me, there's only one pair of eyes watching the screen. It feels terrible. But you don't know how it feels, because you always get the girls. Girls always walk away from me, 'cause I'm so fucking shy. I can't help it, but I just am. And it sucks… You don't even need to try! And I'm in so much trouble when I need to even ask homework from some girl. I fucking hate my life. Just leave me here alone, I'll do fine, I guess", I said, looking to the ground. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Anthony didn't look to my eyes. He was looking at my left hand that had large scars in it. "Why haven't I seen those before?" he asked carefully. "Well… Lauren gave me this concealer that matched my skin color, so I have been using that on the scars", I said, stroking my bruises. Anthony was so terrified about the things I was doing to myself, and behind his back. He looked into my eyes, wiping my tears away, and said with a soft tone: "We are going on a vacation to Finland, because I know you'll like it. Just don't cry, okay? I don't want to see you crying." I was kind of amused about what was happening. Anthony was the last person wanting to go to Nordic countries, but maybe he did it just for me. I had a slight peace of hope for that. Maybe he did it just for me. Just maybe.

Anthony's POV:

Ian seemed really surprised for my "gift". I wanted to make him happy for one more time before I was going to move to Maine. Kalel and I were going to leave from Sacramento to Maine in two months. We should book the trip to Finland as fast as possible, otherwise, it wouldn't be guaranteed to even be able to go there. "So, what do you think? Do you want to go?" I asked grinning. "Umm… Weren't you leaving already?" Ian asked with a serious face. "Well, we decided to leave after couple months, so we still have time together, Ian. Let's enjoy these couple weeks we still have together! You wanted to see the world! Now would be the chance. Even I'm not very interested because it's seriously freaking freezing in there, but I would like to go anyways", I said, trying to cheer my best friend up. He didn't seem so upset anymore, he looked like he was weighing the various options he had. "I guess that would be fun", he said, and giving me a little adorable smile. I knew, these last weeks with Ian, would be totally amazing in every kind of way. "Would you like to go, and check some flights? We can leave as soon as you want to. You decide", I said, pulling Ian with me to my room, where I had my iMac. "Mmkay", Ian muttered, and walked lazily behind me. I laughed a little bit at him, and I could sense that he was at least smiling he's cute smile.

"So this goes at 13th of August. It's a day flight", Ian said, looking at the screen very closely. "Yeah. Did you see how long does it take! It's fucking thirteen hours, man! How are we going to take it for so long!" I laughed. Ian didn't laugh at all. He was still staring at the screen. "The same way you and Kalel did, when you went to Tokyo", he said teasing me with a very awkward way. His words made me blush, but I decided to stay quiet. I would just make it worse. "Should we book this flight?" He asked, looking at me for the first time. "Yes… Just do it already", I said murmured. Ian made a couple clicks, I didn't even pay attention of what he was doing. "So, it will totally cost about $1200 for flights, and $2460 for hotel. It's not a five star hotel, but I think three stars is just okay for us this time. It's costing so much money anyways", Ian said. "We're not billionaires you know. And we were going to donate some money to charity, didn't we?" Ian smiled for a change, and I smiled slightly back. "Yeah, sure!" I replied, giving him a high five.

**Anthony goes home! (I wanted to jump a bit)**

I opened the door, and walked in. I heard Kalel recording a vlog or something, because she was talking to herself. Buki was laying on the couch, and Pip was hiding behind the brown tea table we had in our living room. "Babe, I'm home!" I yelled happily. I heard Kalel saying something to the camera (if there was a camera) and I saw her running to me. "Yayy! Daddy's home!" she screamed, and our cats followed her, filled with excitement. "It's nice to see you around here, mister busy-ass" she laughed, and gave me a kiss on the lips. Nah, that didn't feel the same at all as it did with Ian yesterday, not even close! I grinned, and greeted Pip and Buki, who were spinning in circles around my legs, so I needed to really watch out for not stepping on them. "I was just making a Watch Us Live And Stuff- video, wanna join?" she asked kindly. "Okay, why not", I grinned, and followed her to kitchen, where she was recording. 

After filming a mail video, I was really exhausted, but I needed to tell Kalel something, she would not gonna like. I already knew it. She hates Smosh, because it takes so much of my time. And for the cherry on top, she hates Ian. There is no one in this whole world she hates more than him. The have a really dark past together… At high school, they were dating a while, but they broke up, because Kalel really likes to be a bitch sometimes, like she ruled the whole school. It's sometimes was really annoying, but I got used to it. Ian was the person who introduced Kalel to me for the first time, for some reason, I really liked her back then. I just can't find the same sparkle and passion no more. She just can't give me everything I need. She just can't satisfy me enough. "Honey…" it really was hard to say that. "I need to tell you something", I said carefully. "Okay, hit me with your best shot!" she sang, and laughed to her awesome joke. Really "awesome" joke. "So… Uhm… Ian and I… We are… Uhm…" I stuttered quietly. "You are what? Dating?" she asked sarcastically. "Hell no! But… We are taking a break from Smosh, and… We are going to Finland! Isn't that awesome!?" I smiled, and waited for her reaction. "Yeah, it's cool. I think… How long are you guys there? Where ever it is…" "Well, we are there for two weeks. And I know our moving is coming, but Ian is really upset about it, so we are going on a vacation together" I said. "Have a great vacation then! Ian is always better option than me, right? I know about you guys! I know everything!"

**Hey everyone! This chapter was kinda boring, nothing  
really happened, but forgive me! The next chapter will be  
awesome! It's going to have lots of action going on, so  
don't forget to check it!**

**Lotta Hecox :33**


End file.
